CS-BNG
The CS-BNG is placed in slot 7. BNG might stand for Big Nuke Gun. Also known as the Chaos Gun because of its power and the pellet it shoots (Symbol of chaos is a green fireball). The CS-BNG is a very powerful weapon. It fires a green energy pellet that destroys most enemies in one shot, apart from Corvettes and Civil Security Bosses. It can also hurt enemies just by brushing them. The pellet emits radiation as it passes by. For this reason, you should be careful not to accidentally shoot yourself by jumping or running while firing because it can damage you too. The best times to use a CS-BNG is when you are not in a enclosed area and there is a large group of enemies ahead. Enemies may also be torn apart when hit by the bolt because of its power. It may be more useful to just shoot above the enemy, as it may cause more damage since it counts as a headshot. It's main drawback is the rate of fire, as it fires quite slowly. The pellet also travels slowly, giving enemies the chance to dodge, but even if they duck or jump to dodge, they will still be damaged. These are mainly carried by the Usurpation Destroyers, but some Civil Security units have been know to use them. In certain levels, the Advanced Usurpation Soldiers will use the CS-BNG. Location : The CS-BNG can be purchased in the Equipment Shop for $4000 credits. It can also be picked up by enemies later, toward the end of the game on level 28. The first CS-BNG that can be picked up is carried by a heavy. It can be also found in level 37 in a hidden crate, near the end of the level.And you must be careful sometimes,if you shot in front of your ally it can harm your allies and die multiplayer cannot they give you 3 chances only. Trivia The CS-BNG ID code is: gun_bfg. This could reference to the Big F****** Gun in the Doom series, or the Big Friendly Gun from Cory Doctorow's novels. Only powerful enemies wield its unnatural force. The CS-BNG is the Usurpation Destroyer's signature weapon. At level 17, Usurpation Destroyers will spawn in large amounts and rapidly , so it's best to set your battle suit to Light so you can run faster and escape the CS-BNGs explosive pellets, Then you could win the level easily. The CS-OneSOneK seems to deal more damage to the enemy than the CS-BNG ,but the Railgun CS-OneSOneK has a significantly more time to reload and does not have splash damage. This weapon can harm allies in single player, the same applies in multiplayer. See the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro article to learn how to rocket jump with the CS-BNG. It is possible to outrun a shot from this gun (Use PSI Blades to help you go faster). Jumping or running while firing this weapon will damage you. So better be careful with it. When shot, the CS-BNG bullet might be actually be made of gamma rays. Though it could also be plasma, as it is possible to stop a CS-BNG bullet with a shot from anything that fires rail bullets. The weapon pierces 5-7 enemies and explodes when it hits a wall. The explosive seems to generate more energy as it travels. The level editor code is gun_bfg. It usually makes visual effects of an earthquake. *Also, the pellet looks much like a Hound Walkers cannon. *It is one of the few weapons that will continue to reload when holstered. Category:Weapons Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Swords Category:Explosives Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 7